Library Conundrums
by Ameture Alicia
Summary: A big assessment block is headed the students way and its time to spend nights study...or at least try to. With Harry and Ron up late at night in the library and Draco on clean up and library monitor a few interesting occurrences are bound to take place. CAUTION: middle school writer lol


"Harry it's getting late we should go back to the Gryffindor Tower," said Ron. Harry and Ron had both been studying in the library for their upcoming Defence Against the dark Arts assessment.

"No, no I will fail if I stop because I still don't understand chap- "

"Look the only reason you don't understand any chapter is because you're tired."

"I AM NOT TI-*yawn*"

"SILENCE!" yelled the librarian.

"Fine, if you choose to pass out while reading _How to defeat a Dragon_ go ahead but I'm going to avoid potential blackmail material."

"Whatever. Who's here to blackmail us anyway? I thought we were the only ones here."

"Oh well I heard Malfoy had library clean-up and monitor duty as punishment for setting a Hufflepuff's hair on fire."

Harry's face paled. "Draco's here? Now?" he said, face starting to redden.

Ron laughed. "Well I'm assuming so. If you wanna go and confess your massive crush on him, I think I see him in the potions section."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Harry said a little too nervously.

"Suuuuuure. Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay. Bye study nerd."

Harry didn't say anything in reply. He adjusted his position in his chair and tried to comprehend the text on the page that seemed like Latin to him.

"Gay af study nerd" Ron chuckled to himself.

Harry struggled to concentrate that night. His thoughts kept drifting to a certain blonde boy who he knew was somewhere in the maze of books they called the Library. And how this boy's eyes where as green as emeralds and how his hair wa-

"When were you planning on leaving young man?"

Harry looked up surprised. An old very tired, angry woman stood hunched over his work table.

"Uh maybe in an hour?" Harry said nervously. Yeah, an hour sounded good.

"Do you realise what the time is boy"

Harry shook his head. He had forgotten his watch which now sat on his bedside table.

"12:35pm"

Harry mentally cursed. He and Ron had been studying for 3 hours and gotten almost nowhere. Maybe Ron was right.

"Look I know you kids get pressured by your parents to get good grades so I gave the keys of the library to the handsome man on duty here. His shift isn't over yet for another 10 minutes so your gonna have to cut your study short and walk out with him." And then she left.

Harry didn't bother correcting her when she implied that he was pressured by his parents, as they were gone. He ignored it and went back to reading.

Meanwhile, Draco was placing books in their respective places. He sighed. Draco never really liked libraries. They reminded him that all the things people had done, were recorded. This meant all the bad things he was going to do were to be recorded. Others would only remember him as the boy who served the Dark Lord. The man who was destined to kill the good. The man who was just like his father. But of course, that's all he was, evil. Tears formed in his eyes. Draco shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts as he continued his awful punishment. I mean, that Hufflepuff did have terrible hair. It needed to go. He was doing her a favour because everyone else was too afraid to admit to her. "Yeah, I was doing a good thing," Draco thought aloud, "oh I'm just trying to

convince myself. I'm a terrible person." Truly, he would love to beg for her forgiveness but he had a reputation to uphold. Draco looked at his watch.

12:45pm.

"About time," He exclaimed. He began to walk to the exit and lock up when,

THUD!

"What was that?" He thought. He walked to where he thought he heard the sound.

Oh…that wasn't what he expected.

There he saw a sleeping Harry. His head rested between the pages of a book. Draco quietly chuckled. "I can't believe he's still here. He probably passed out while studying for our mountain of assessments," thought Draco, "But I mean, you can't get mad at that it's understandable with our big assessment block coming up. And you can't get angry at his cute messy hair and adorable little mouth that has a small curve upwards and- wait a second…what am I thinking ew god gross I don't even like stupid Potter."

He walked over to Harry. Sighing, Draco picked up the books he had used and put them in their respective places. "Okay…now what?" Draco pondered, "Well, this would make great photos to send to the entire school. Who wouldn't want to see his beautiful sleeping face an-OH MY GOOOOOOSH I NEED TO STOP THIS!" Draco quickly snapped a few photos and ran back to the Slithern dorms.

...

Harry

Harry!

HARRY!

"AUGH!" Harry screamed. "Harry get up it is lunch time I've been wondering where you've been," said Hermione sternly but with a hint of relief.

"LUNCH TIME!" Harry exclaimed, very surprised. They started to walk out of the library.

"I can't believe I slept through the entire first half of the day. Good thing it Saturday hey," Harry said.

"Yeah great. Well not that great. You did miss out on an entire morning which would have been good for you know…. studying"

"Of course that exact sentence is coming from your mouth. Just out of curiosity, did you put my books back on the shelves by any chance?" he said nervously suddenly realising Draco had been there cleaning up the place which might mean he saw him sleeping on a pile of study notes like a huge loser. Draco probably though he was the most lazy-

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" said Hermione

"Oh sorry no. Just got lost in thought."

"Well. I said I hadn't put your books back. I just thought you had put them back then passed out on your chair when picking up your notes."

Harry paled.

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong. I assume the person on library duty just picked the- ooohhhh."

"Nonononononono this can't be happening. That mean that Draco probably saw me and picked up my books and probably thinks I'm a dumb slob who can't time manage. Now I'll panic and everyone will find out on my massive crush on Draco." Harry begun pacing.

"A crush? Oh _how surprising_. Anyway, just relax. The worst that could happen is he taking a photo and sending it to the whole school."

Harry paled and ran to the Gryffindor common rooms to panic for eternity.

Hermione smiled. She knew Draco would never get to actually sending those photos anywhere. You're probably wondering why Hermione thought this. Well, Hermione wasn't stupid, she was observant; very observant. She knew many secrets of some certain people involving some certain other people that definitely weren't meant to be shared. Because you see, every time Draco went to send those photos, he would be distracted by Harry's attractive features. Sometimes Draco would spend almost up to hours just staring at his photos, wondering what it would be like to spend time with someone as great and pure as Harry. That is, until he was snapped out of his thought bubble by a noise or something.

Once, Draco was doing just that (obviously) and this memorable moment occured:

Draco: *stares at pitcures of sleeping harry*

Pansy: *walks behind him and sees what he's doing* What are you doing?

Draco: AUGH! *Hides his phone* uh…nothing.

Pansy: Where did you get photos of Harry sleeping?

Draco: Uh. well I was in the library once and I found him sleeping on a pile of books like an idiot so I took a photo to send to everyone. You know, to embarrass him.

Pansy: Yeahhh, but when do you ever go into the library? The last time you went to the library was when you got punishment for setting that girl's hair on fire. Why didn't you post it sooner?

You see pansy was trying to get answers out of him. In her mind, this was the best way to do it

Draco: Well I'm busy with all the assessments. This was the only opportunity I had.

Pansy: Oh really. Are you sure you haven't been staring at that every day?

Draco: uh….um well *accepts defeat and looked down* How did you know?

Pansy: I'm very observant. Look don't worry I won't tell anyone okay. I'm not going to pressure you into sending those pictures

Draco: *Smiles gladly*

Pansy: I won't unless you admit to liking Potter.

Draco: *Frowns* I have a crush on Harry Potter.

Pansy: Oh good finally. Nowifonlyyoutwowouldadmitittoeachother.

Draco: Huh what?

Pansy: Oh uh nothing.

So there you have it. Draco admitted to liking Harry Potter and Harry admitted to liking Draco Malfoy. Now as Pansy stated, if only they would admit it to the right people.


End file.
